


共此一生

by Elena159



Series: 小三喵恋爱图鉴 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 小三喵第一段主线剧情，架空维多利亚时代ABO，历史地理不严谨考据产物summary：一纸婚约，贵族小姐拉拉纳远嫁到利物浦，却没有想到事情根本不是他想象的样子cp哼花，系列主角Robbotrent/芒果糯米/桑乔福登，一点点特兰和隆包
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, hint of Frank Lampard/John Terry, hint of Mason Mount/Declan Rice, hint of Phil Foden/Jadon Sancho, hint of Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, hint of Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Series: 小三喵恋爱图鉴 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169531





	共此一生

【1】

拉拉纳撩起马车车帘，第一次望向这座港口城市。

在此之前，他从未曾来过西北，只在一些报纸、以及其他的书籍当中读到过那或许应该是当下英格兰最新鲜的景象，码头上来往的船只没有一刻停歇，印度的棉花一船一船地运送过来，曼彻斯特的棉纺织品从这里销往海外——那应当是最生机勃勃的地方，蒸汽机取代手工，新的潮流取代旧的，而不应该是他眼前看到的场景——

或许是因为天气尚有些阴沉，利物浦看起来也灰蒙蒙的，码头上的工人们沉默地将东西搬上搬下，街道上的人们低头前行，流浪汉唱着悲伤的小调——这对于拉拉纳并不难以理解。

几天前，他的父母接到了来自利物浦公爵斯蒂文·杰拉德的信，信上提及了早些年定下来的，他们的长子亚当和利物浦公爵的继承人乔丹·亨德森的婚约。这门婚事曾因为亨德森在皇家海军的服役一拖再拖，如今利物浦公爵的来信上说道，亨德森业已返回利物浦，所以写信希望亚当能来利物浦与他完婚。

他的父母欣喜若狂，而他自己则策划了好几种逃跑的方案，却无一例外以失败和被父母关了起来告终。拉拉纳家族在他曾祖父时达到兴盛，祖父虽然无心政事，却是经商的天才，积攒下了万贯身家，他的父亲是家族的幼子，本不作为继承人培养，他的母亲随父亲自西班牙私奔而来时，怀着的是一生要自由、快乐度过的愿景——而这一切，随着亚当的伯父失踪、祖父病逝而化为了泡影。

他的父亲继承爵位后处处碰壁，不知怎得最后攀上了利物浦公爵的高枝。他在伯恩茅斯也听说过利物浦公爵斯蒂文·杰拉德的名声，无论是战功或者待人的，他实在想不通这位公爵怎么会也是古板守旧的一代，又怎么会看上了他这个落魄的家族。

唯一的好消息是，婚约定下来后，即使他的父母恨不得立刻把他打晕了送利物浦去，也得等候公爵那边的消息——听说他要结婚的对象，一直随着皇家海军漂泊无定，他也曾暗自寄希望于那人有朝一日登岸回到利物浦时，也能带着自己心仪的omega，让这一纸婚约自然而然地失效。

但是事情显然没能按照他期望的方向发展，婚约真正被提上了议事日程，他永远记得在某次试图逃跑被抓回来后，他的父亲站在他面前，冷冷地说道，“别忘了你还有个妹妹，她也是omega。”

他和妹妹都是omega，他们继承不了爵位，他不知道与利物浦公爵的这门婚事，是否有什么明里暗里关于爵位继承的转圜交易——谁爱继承这个空壳子的爵位就去继承好了，凭什么omega就要被自己的至亲以婚事作为筹码去谋求最大化的利益？

他就这样不情不愿地踏上了前往利物浦的马车，在考文垂短暂的停歇时，得到了更令人震惊的消息——奉王命出使法国的利物浦公爵，在登上皇家海军“荣耀女王”号之后不久，因船在英吉利海峡遇风浪侧翻，葬身于大洋之中。

这是一个骇人听闻的悲剧，杰拉德名满英伦，饶是拉拉纳对于杰拉德对自己婚事的安排有不少腹诽，可这位利物浦公爵也是一位值得尊敬的人，他的去世对帝国是不小的损失。

与此同时，这消息也打乱了他所有的逃婚计划，如无意外，他的结婚对象将在与他完婚后接受女王对利物浦公爵的册封，他也将获得与之相应的公爵夫人的头衔，那时候一切尘埃落定，他就是再想离开，都已经不太可能。他原计划中的先见了公爵、以及他的结婚对象亨德森本人，探一探对方的真实情况再计划逃婚，也都难以实现，何况他完全无法想象，遭受如此重大打击的利物浦，又会是怎样的光景。

拉拉纳放下车帘冥想了一阵，马车突然剧烈的转弯打断了拉拉纳的思索，外面似乎还有孩子的哭闹声，拉拉纳吓了一跳，待马车停稳后，听到随从和似乎是孩子父母说话的情况，拉拉纳从马车上下来，“出什么事了？”

“马车闪避道上的孩子，没有人受伤，少爷您也还好吧？”侍从问道。

“我没事，下来走走，现在已经到利物浦了吧？”侍从点头，拉拉纳左右看了看，“我们先在这里休息休息再走吧。”

拉拉纳未曾说出口的原因是，这位新任利物浦公爵、他有可能要在未来共度一生的人，就打算这样等他自己走到公爵府邸？

拉拉纳往前走到孩子身旁，他看起来是被吓着了，哭得上气不接下气，拉拉纳摸了摸孩子的头，道歉道，“我们是南方来的，在这里不认识路，差点酿出大祸，实在抱歉。”

“是我们孩子自己疯跑过来的，也不关您的事，近来利物浦都是如此，大家都无心做事，也无暇管自己的孩子——”

拉拉纳叹了口气，“我听说了公爵的事，那真是太难过了，我怎么也不敢相信。”

“是啊，他的船怎么会在海上侧翻呢，肯定有别的阴谋。他是利物浦的孩子，从小在这里长大，他又不是不熟水性——”孩子的母亲几乎要哭了出来，孩子的父亲接着说道，“公爵是我们的一切，他不仅一直保护着整个利物浦，也是最好的人，我们真不敢想象，没了公爵，利物浦可要怎么办？”

拉拉纳跟着安慰道，“我听说公爵早已选好了继承人，他也许会查明真相——只是不知道他是怎样的人？”

“我们也不大知道，”孩子的母亲摇摇头，“他来利物浦的时候北方桑德兰的贵族孩子，那时候年纪还也不大。这些年他一直在海军服役，很少回利物浦，他是什么样的性格什么样的人大家一概不知——姑且公爵信任他，那么我们也信任他吧。”

拉拉纳又说了几句，孩子停止了哭泣，于是父母带着孩子离开，侍从问拉拉纳是否要出发，拉拉纳本要回到马车上，却见一队人马靠近了他们，为首的人在马上问道，“请问，是伯恩茅斯来的亚当·拉拉纳少爷吗？”

“我是——”拉拉纳转过身。

为首的人跳下马来，“我是亨德森少爷身边的人，奉命来接您到公爵府邸安菲尔德庄园。”

【2】

诚然来的路上，拉拉纳对利物浦的混乱场面有了不少的心理准备，但到达公爵府邸时里面正在激烈吵架的场景，还是显得十分“震撼”。

拉拉纳观察里面的人，在站起来吵得面红耳赤的人之后站着一位沉默的年轻人，拉拉纳猜想也许这就是他的婚约对象。年轻人身旁坐着一位金发的中年人，看起来也许有四十上下，与一直盯着吵架的年轻人不同，他虽也注视着前面的争吵，却也在不时地打量着年轻人的反应。

或许是看到拉拉纳到了，亨德森终于开口，“到此为止吧——查证这些事情不是一天两天能办成的，现在还有贵客到来，还有Stevie嘱咐的事情要处理，其他的事明天再说。”

在场安静了下来，拉拉纳观察了身旁中年人的反应，果然见他露出赞许的目光，几不可察地点了点头。

亨德森执意叫停了现在商议的事，打发走了人群，拉拉纳就在门口站着，亨德森走来，犹豫支吾了几句——拉拉纳紧绷的心突然放松了下来，眼前人也一定知道了他的身份，并且和他一样无所适从——“你来了，”他的话语给拉拉纳一种奇怪的、久别重逢的感觉，“我给你准备好房间了，你看看哪里不合意我改。”

这个场合实在不适合笑出声来，但这个即将成为他的丈夫的人或许确实是个有趣的人，“我合不合意或许可以以后慢慢说，你这里还有别的正事吗？”

亨德森向走在他身后的中年人介绍拉拉纳，“这位就是亚当·拉拉纳少爷，是Stevie——介绍的人——”亨德森说得有些别扭，而对方则是和善地说道，“你或许可以称呼他为你的未婚妻，Hendo，”他转向拉拉纳，“你好，亚当，我是尤尔根·克洛普，受故利物浦公爵的托付而来。”

这次连着亨德森一起惊讶，克洛普来时只说自己认得杰拉德，杰拉德有份遗嘱在他这里，托付他一旦自己遭遇任何意外，请他将自己的遗嘱带到利物浦，其中的第一条是希望亨德森和自己定下婚约的伯恩茅斯贵族omega亚当·拉拉纳成婚，“普鲁士的威斯特法伦伯爵？”

威斯特法伦伯爵，尤尔根·克洛普阁下，一向以早年彪炳辉煌的战绩，以及在普鲁士王国首相任上内政外交的成就，扬名欧陆。但他与杰拉德有何交集，亨德森一直在海军服役，自然不得而知。

“这里不在普鲁士，也不必提那些爵位的虚名。”克洛普绕开了话题，“斯蒂文的遗嘱还有一部分，我想见见一个叫特伦特的孩子，特伦特·亚历山大-阿诺德？”

“他不在这里，可能还要几天回来——劳您在利物浦先留几天好吗？”

克洛普没有推辞，于是亨德森也请人收拾房间安顿克洛普及他随行的人，克洛普道了句谢，跟着庄园的男仆走了几步又停下来，“Hendo。”他叫住了亨德森。

“您说？”

“你是斯蒂文的继任者，新任利物浦公爵，我不太熟你们不列颠的规矩，也许需要等到女王册封你——但那不重要，重要的是，从现在起，你就是利物浦公爵。

“你的责任太过重大，你不能跟利物浦的人们一起悲伤，也不能跟他们一起愤怒，你必须时刻冷静和清醒。”

阿诺德是在几天后回到利物浦的，杰拉德临行前，派阿诺德带着几个更小的孩子们出去办事，想来他们是在外面得到的消息，几乎是跳下马车冲进了安菲尔德庄园。

亨德森他们早得到消息，阿诺德进门的时刻亨德森正在和克洛普说话，希望克洛普留下来做孩子们的老师，克洛普虽然还没有答应，但也没直接拒绝，大约也想等一会儿看看特伦特这群孩子们，拉拉纳坐在亨德森旁边，半是也没有别的事情可做，半是也想熟悉一下利物浦的人们。

“Hendo，Stevie的事不是真的吧——”阿诺德突然闯进屋来打断了亨德森与克洛普的谈话。

眼前进来的孩子大概有十四五岁，仍是稚气未脱的样子，一双眼睛红红的不知是愤怒还是悲伤，或者是兼而有之，跟在他后面的孩子们看起来比他还小，这位想必就是特伦特。

“是真的。”亨德森没有计较特伦特突然的闯入，一字一句地讲着这个对所有利物浦人都难以接受的消息，“Stevie奉女王陛下的王命乘坐皇家海军‘荣耀女王’号，因为途中遇到风浪，不慎转入了暗流区，那里海流复杂，推测‘荣耀女王’号应当是触礁侧翻，在急流中沉没。”

这些话全是官方的调查结果，这些日子里亨德森要拿这个说辞去告诉所有人，拉拉纳一刻不错地盯着亨德森的反应，就像现在低着头一直念叨着不可能的阿诺德一样，他心里能有几分相信这个说法？恐怕一分也没有吧。可他必须得这么说，即使他的心里，可能像后面年纪更小的孩子们一样在无声地抽泣，可也只能埋在心里，然后自己扛起来。

如克洛普所言，他是利物浦公爵，但同时他也是一个二十多岁的青年人，伯恩茅斯如他这般年纪的贵族alpha青年，整日里骑马打猎，炫耀着自己在风月场玩弄了多少男人女人，然后由父母之命娶一位门当户对的贵族omega。

从他知道婚约以来的第一次，拉拉纳主动、而非因为客观因素限制而想到也许应当接受这段婚姻，留在利物浦。

他不能把亨德森一个人丢在这种时刻。

“你是特伦特？”克洛普在他们身旁开口。

阿诺德抬起头，他不认识克洛普，但这位普鲁士的前任首相总有使人信服他的能力，阿诺德回答道，“是。”

“斯蒂文曾夸你聪明，希望你以后不骄不躁，成为你想成为的人。”

阿诺德眼神一闪，努力止住涌出来的泪水。

“这位是普鲁士王国前首相，威斯特法伦伯爵，尤尔根·克洛普阁下。”面前的孩子们震惊中看看克洛普又看看亨德森，亨德森试探性地询问道，“这几个孩子，就劳您教导一二？”

克洛普没有拒绝，阿诺德便跟着叫了一声“老师”，克洛普点头受了他的称呼，“斯蒂文的遗嘱还有一段，”他转向跟着自己来的人们，“Andy，你过来。”

一个看起来比阿诺德大一点的少年走出来，克洛普指着阿诺德，向少年说道，“见见你的婚约对象。”

两个孩子面面相觑，拉拉纳对杰拉德对包办年轻人的婚事的热衷程度也十分惊讶，如果说亨德森是杰拉德的继承人，他为未来的公爵夫人的选择有所考量也便罢了，可是特伦特的年纪看起来都未曾分化，而另一位少年似乎是beta——他现在正一口苏格兰腔抗议着，“可是，肯尼·达格利什爵士只说让我来帮新任利物浦公爵做事——”

肯尼·达格利什爵士是在场利物浦人的老前辈，几十年前的利物浦公爵。

“如果肯尼爵士知道故利物浦公爵遗嘱内容的话，我想他也会对你说实话。”克洛普的语气依旧波澜不惊，“但我想斯蒂文大概和肯尼爵士有所暗示，所以也许他的意思是，让你们在一起做事——”照顾两人的情绪，克洛普把“顺便培养培养感情”咽了回去。

【3】

利物浦的事安定下来之后，两人简单地举办了婚礼，随后应女王的召见，前往伦敦并接受了女王的正式册封。

几天的奔波让两人都筋疲力竭，拉拉纳本以为册封完后就可以回到利物浦——他本以为作为利物浦公爵夫人的责任已经是事关重大，在伦敦贵族圈里这一遭，生怕说错一句话、走错一步路的紧张，又让他想念起利物浦来。可事情显然没有那么容易结束，他们坐马车前往切尔西公爵的府邸斯坦福桥庄园，带着特伦特一起去参加切尔西公爵夫人举办的晚宴。

“我还是不懂这个晚宴到底是为了什么，给切尔西公爵夫人的儿女们相看婚事吗？”拉拉纳在马车上问亨德森。

“公爵夫妇有三女一子，最大的女儿也不到十岁，这次的晚宴是为了他们的假定继承人们，就像特伦特之于我们，或许你没有见过他们，他们大概和特伦特差不多大年纪。”

“特伦特也才14！”拉拉纳往后看了一眼，阿诺德没有和他们乘一辆马车，此时单独坐在后面和安迪·罗伯逊生气——自从克洛普带来了两人婚约的消息，他们最近彼此总是看不顺眼，这次亨德森原本是打算带两人一起，可是罗伯逊坚决不来，阿诺德带着“我也不是很想去所以一定要拉个人陪我”的生拉硬拽又被拉拉纳阻止，于是只能现在一个人在马车上生着闷气。“你们为什么总是想这么早给他们定下婚事，他们真的懂这意味着什么吗？”

“这只是给公爵夫人，和其他有意向的贵族互相看一看适龄的孩子，没有需要这么早订婚的意思。”亨德森大约是来宾里为数不多的知道这场晚宴的真实目的，但他不能直接这么告诉拉拉纳，“这大概是出于某种传统。”

“传统？不合理的传统就应该废弃，这已经是新时代了Hendo，连蒸汽机都可以取代人工了，为什么还保留着新婚夫妻婚前不见面全靠家长商议的传统？”

“我第一次跟着Stevie参加这样的宴会时，我的年纪比现在的特伦特还小一点。”亨德森的思绪渐渐飘远，“他们这些孩子们也会长大，继承爵位，去参军或者去从政，这是我们这样的人一代代的宿命。”

“宿命不代表每个人要走的路，”拉拉纳想，作为贵族omega，他的宿命是什么呢？“总而言之，如果有一天特伦特和安迪需要我的支持，我会支持他们去追逐自己的爱情。”

“是，公爵夫人。”

“利物浦公爵，公爵夫人。”

亨德森挽着拉拉纳，阿诺德走在他们的身后，走进了斯坦福桥庄园的宴会厅，切尔西公爵夫人兰帕德拍拍他的肩，“乔丹，我先要感到抱歉，公爵与我一直外出，前天才刚回到伦敦，错过了很多事。”

“您太客气了，夫人。”

“我还没正式见见你的公爵夫人？”兰帕德转向了亨德森身边的omega，杰拉德曾经在与他的通信中谈到过不少次亨德森的婚事——人选早在几年前就定下，是一位来自南方的贵族，杰拉德的信中夸赞他的见识与品格，与Hendo的心性堪称天作之合，希望他们有机会可以见一面，他们应当会彼此喜欢的——唯一对他们见面的阻碍是亨德森在海军的服役。

他记得拿着杰拉德字里行间都忧虑的信，与特里调侃说，Stevie真是要为乔丹操碎了心。

如今，兰帕德叹了口气，接到沉船的消息时他和特里带着儿女在乡下的庄园里度假，然后他们的大女儿露娜拿起管家刚收到的信件，自告奋勇地递给他们——

“这是亚当。”亨德森又向拉拉纳介绍道，“切尔西公爵夫人。”

“亚当，”兰帕德与他打招呼，“我也许在你还小的时候见过你几面，我记得是在伯恩茅斯吧？”

“是的，我也记得您。”拉拉纳带着得体的微笑，就如同每个理想中的新婚夫妻那样甜蜜，完全看不出来时的路上反驳亨德森的样子。

兰帕德看向他们身后，“这是特伦特？”

阿诺德走上前来，“公爵夫人。”

“特伦特14了？我记得大概和梅森差不多大？”

“我比梅森大一点。”阿诺德答道。

兰帕德点点头，指了指楼梯的方向，“他们都在那边，你去玩吧。” 

“特伦特！”阿诺德还没往楼梯方向走了几步，听到背后有人叫他，他转身看到是桑乔。

“杰登，你从普鲁士回来了？”阿诺德往回走了几步，“什么时候回来的？”

“刚回来，我父母随英驻普鲁士大使阁下回来述职，过几天就走了。”

“太可惜了，我还想请你来利物浦玩几天？”

“说不定哪次回来我就从利物浦登岸了——我可听说你已经订婚了，是谁？怎么没见你和他在一起？”

“可别提他了。”阿诺德正想再抱怨两句，听到楼梯上传来的声音，“杰登？”

两人抬起头，福登从楼上一路小跑下来，阿诺德笑道，“我就不打扰你们了。”说着向福登挥了挥手打了个招呼，便自觉退开了几步。

“慢点。”福登跑到了他面前，看起来想抱抱自己的童年好友，于是桑乔先搂住了他，“你那位严格的加泰罗尼亚老师终于肯放你出来了？”

“反正他现在也在伦敦。”福登耸耸肩。

“往好了想，也许他在伦敦住一阵就明白了光夸‘Phil是我见过的最有天赋的少年’是不够的，你需要参加这样的，公爵夫人给继承人介绍婚事的晚宴，大家才知道你究竟有多耀眼。”

“你又胡说——不说这些了，你在普鲁士怎样？”

“还挺好，大使阁下十分照顾我们，就是普鲁士国王陛下看起来好凶，”桑乔学了个表情，福登在他身边哈哈大笑，“不过现在的首相是个很温和的人——除了面对国王陛下的时候，我总觉得他们可能没说两句就要吵起来了。”

桑乔又讲了几件普鲁士王宫的趣事，福登笑完却又感叹道，“我也好想出去看看外面的世界是什么样。”

阿诺德孤零零地穿过宴会去，年纪大些的贵族们已经开始聊起了各种话题，他们是最后几个到达的，此时人已经来得差不多。宴会厅里奏起了宫廷舞乐，兰帕德带着切尔西的几个孩子走进了宴会厅，按道理应当由主人先跳一曲表示开席，但兰帕德则举起酒杯向一旁的亨德森和拉拉纳，“女士们先生们，我提议由新封的利物浦公爵，公爵夫人来跳第一支舞，如何？”

亨德森从身旁托盘里拿起一杯酒，“我先敬夫人和公爵，切尔西在那场灾难后对利物浦的帮助，利物浦感激不尽。”

拉拉纳在亨德森拿酒杯的时候就跟着起身也拿了一杯，但是亨德森的话他有些听不懂，“那场灾难”大约应当指的是“荣耀女王”号翻船事件，所谓“对利物浦的帮助”又是指什么？

“也是我们应当做的，昨天才结束打捞，约翰正好在河岸那边公事，会看着船启程的。”

大概说的是“荣耀女王”号上沉船遗物的打捞，这也没什么问题，拉拉纳想。

亨德森与拉拉纳一起敬过了兰帕德，然后放下酒杯，亨德森邀拉拉纳跳第一支舞。周围的人群也随意喝酒，聊天，阿诺德走了几步，一左一右被芒特和莱斯拉住了。

“今天独身的都得喝酒——”芒特扯着阿诺德说道，“你今天喝不够，就别想走出斯坦福桥庄园的门。”

“公爵夫人让你们这么喝吗？”阿诺德自己没应下，反问了起来。

“今天来的人这么多，他肯定注意不到我们，而且，”芒特压低了声音，“我们就是要趁这个机会，去看看厨房那边究竟准备了什么，一起去吧？”

“看看厨房做什么饭而已，直接去不行吗为什么搞这么复杂？还有拉我做什么？”

“你不知道，厨房要和外界交流，是最好溜出去的地方——”

莱斯打断了芒特的大实话，“这不是看你一个人怪寂寞的，而且反正你订婚了，你们利物浦公爵也不会为你看个婚事。”

“我没有订婚——”

而且我也不是非常想看你们两个不管走到哪儿都腻腻歪歪。

“走吧——”两人一左一右，架走了这位切尔西公爵夫人不太会骂的“人质”。

阿诺德也不知道两人带着自己要往哪儿走，总之是不走大路一直在昏暗的地方抹黑前行，芒特走在前面，忽然似乎撞上了一个人影，两人同时惊叫了一声。

“菲尔，你没事吧？”是桑乔的声音，“梅森？”

“是我，还有德克兰和特伦特。杰登，菲尔，你们怎么走到这里？”

“我们几个在那边玩游戏输了，鲁本叫我们去拿些吃的，然后就迷路了，遇到了你们。”

“他肯定是也想来厨房探探路看能不能溜出去，才先叫你们来的。”芒特摸黑站起来，“这个方向是宴会厅那边来的，还得往你们来的方向走。”

“你们怎么一个个都这么想溜出去？”阿诺德还是没弄清楚当下的状况。

“你傻呀，所有大人都聚集在庄园里的时候，那当然是庄园外面自由了。”

一行三人变成了五人，在光下看了看芒特和福登之前的一撞有没有什么问题，芒特没有什么大碍，福登揉了揉自己的肩膀，就又钻入了某个漆黑的通道，这次似乎离外面进了许多，仿佛还能听得到街上的说话声——“快点，再快点。”

几人停下了脚步，静听外面的动静，外面似乎有许多人跑过，“快点，记住不要引起庄园里的注意，动手要快。”

芒特和桑乔奋力掀起了一点遮挡，街上此时却已安静了下来，他们不敢暴露自己，又把遮挡的木板拉了回去。

“我们得去告诉弗兰克。”莱斯的提议得到了大家的认可，芒特却多想了一点，“可是我们怎么告诉他我们从哪里听到的消息？”

“这好办，有我们三个不熟悉路的，就说我们三个走错了路听到的，回来撞上你们两个，不就可以了。”福登说道。

“这边是不是出去走正门快？”解决了问题后芒特进入到了尽快告诉兰帕德的下一个问题。

“走正门更说不清楚——我们出了这个通道，从厨房走室内回去吧。”

他们是在宴会厅外见到兰帕德——以及阿什利·科尔，亨德森、拉拉纳和安迪·罗伯逊？罗伯逊在阿诺德过来后就走到他身边显然想说话，阿诺德赌气别过头去，桑乔和福登，莱斯和芒特你看看我我看看你，大概明白了些什么。

“怎么了？”也不知道这几个孩子怎么聚在一起的，兰帕德先问道。

“我们三个刚才迷了路，”福登指了指自己、桑乔以及阿诺德，“不知道走到了哪里，听到了外面有人说‘不要引起庄园里的注意，动手要快’，还有一群人的脚步声。”

兰帕德的目光在五个人以及站在阿诺德旁边的罗伯逊身上打量了一圈，现在不是指出他们这句话里有什么漏洞的时候，兰帕德先问了一句，“大约有多少人？”

“我们看不见外面，只能听到声音。”阿诺德接着说下去。

“看来确实有不少人盯着庄园了。”兰帕德沉吟道。

“但如果现在一下子结束宴会散开，恐怕更引人注意了，只能分批走，并且不能惊动太多的与会的人。”亨德森点头。

几个孩子面面相觑，罗伯逊小声解释，“尤尔根让我来说一声，有人在河岸那边递消息来说让Hendo去查收沉船的打捞东西，但公爵夫人说那些东西昨天打捞完就已经连夜运往利物浦了，现在不会在伦敦。然后过来时候发现，有个小孩子来递了个口信，说有人盯着晚宴，等待合适的时机闯进来控制所有人。”

“但还要考虑一点，Hendo，这两个消息叠加到一起，是不是有人引诱大家出去。”

“那就出去看看，”拉拉纳说道，“大家现在都聚在这里，发生什么谁不知道，只能等着别人闯进来。”

“也是，不如就我们几个想个办法先出去，后面可以分批走。”亨德森看看他们，“我俩带着特伦特和安迪先出去。”

“菲尔和杰登也跟你们走吧，不确定外面的人有没有看到他们。”兰帕德扫视了一圈几个人，“现在就看有什么合理的理由能不太引人注意地出去。”

“吵个架？”罗伯逊提议道。

“你这是什么主意，全伦敦的绅士淑女们都在外面，在这里吵一架以后还要不要做人了？”阿诺德反驳道。

“要不装醉？”

“也不是不行，反正你们几个也把厨房的路摸过了，摸到酒窖也不成问题吧？”

芒特和莱斯心虚地低头，另三个人集体假装无辜不知道切尔西公爵夫人在说什么。

“公爵夫人，”管家走向兰帕德，“酒窖那边出了点事情。”

那几个孩子动作还挺快，兰帕德心想。

“怎么了？”

“还是请您移步酒窖亲自看一看吧，也请利物浦公爵来一趟。”

“是不是特伦特——”亨德森假意有点生气的样子，一把拉过拉拉纳跟在兰帕德身后朝酒窖走去。

都是一些十三四岁的孩子，谁还不是这个年级里皮过来的，纵是大家对可能到来的公爵夫人打孩子现场有点好奇，此时也都礼貌地假装不知，并未放在心上。

与此同时在庄园后门，兰帕德对醉得搂着莱斯根本不撒手的芒特想数落都没人听，只好让虽然一身酒气但还清醒着的莱斯带他回去，扮成男仆的罗伯逊跑前跑后把阿诺德桑乔福登三个人扶上马车然后没再下来，兰帕德和亨德森相对无语了片刻，亨德森带着拉拉纳提出了告辞，兰帕德也便没有阻拦。

亨德森先扶拉拉纳上马车，拉拉纳进去被一个巨大的黑影吓了一跳，黑影向他打招呼，“晚上好，亚当。”

克洛普等在马车上。

“晚上好——”拉拉纳喘匀了气，亨德森跟着上来，看到克洛普也是吃了一惊。

后面的马车上，三个刚才装说胡话的，装睡着的，此时都恢复了清醒状态，马车里不怎么透气，几个人的酒气越发浓郁了，阿诺德扇了扇风，“早知道就不浇酒了。”

“那就装得不像了。”罗伯逊说道。

“那也比你的男仆打扮好多了。”阿诺德不甘示弱地还击。

罗伯逊揪了揪领子，“我今天也不是最佳状态——之前在苏格兰的时候，有次女王陛下在巴勒莫尔堡时，我说自己是女王陛下的侍从，还骗过了城堡的守卫呢。”

“巴勒莫尔堡的守卫不该十分清楚女王身边人吗？”阿诺德表示并不相信。

“他们失职又不是我的事——”

“怀疑你编故事总是你的事吧？”

两人就这样吵了一路，同车的桑乔和福登干脆在吵架的背景声里说起了悄悄话，直到先到住处的桑乔需要下车，而后又送福登回去。因事先有人知会两处，瓜迪奥拉听说福登喝醉了于是斯坦福桥庄园那边先请利物浦公爵帮忙送回来，觉得事情奇怪，也就在门厅里等了等。

只见福登下了马车，先走到前面马车与亨德森、拉拉纳道谢，瓜迪奥拉走出来，等他说完方才开口，“闻着一身酒味，看起来人倒是清醒。”

马车略动了动，克洛普走了下来，“好久不见，佩普。”

“晚上好，尤尔根，我没想到你在。”亨德森、拉拉纳跟着克洛普下了马车，瓜迪奥拉向福登说道，“我与故人叙叙旧，菲尔，你带利物浦公爵他们上楼坐坐。”

福登点点头，就要领着人进去，瓜迪奥拉突然问了句，“你肩膀怎么了？”

阿诺德闻言看向了他，福登和芒特撞那一下后肩膀一直有点不舒服，只是不严重所以没说出来，也没有想到瓜迪奥拉问出来，“不小心撞了一下。”

“回去用热水敷一下吧。”

【4】

“切尔西公爵夫人的晚宴这么早就散了？”管家上了些适合晚间饮用的酒精饮料，瓜迪奥拉靠在沙发靠背上问道。

“还没有，不过可能也快了。本来我是收到了个消息想把Hendo他们先叫出来，不过听说打算分批散了，一起走了到底看着奇怪。”克洛普饮了口酒，“八成是终于意识到这么把全伦敦贵族聚在一起的活动明显是给人递一个出事儿的机会。”

“不得不说，这是他们不列颠的风格，就比如早早把尚有些英气的少年送上战场磨砺，寄希望于他们能在战火中成长，可那些一点年纪的孩子，有几个知道什么是战争呢？最后一个个地草草收场，也不见他们能反思出什么因由。”瓜迪奥拉瞥了瞥福登上楼的方向，突然好奇道，“尤尔根，你第一次上战场的时候是多大年纪？”

“十八。我打了差不多十几年的仗吧——后来做首相的时候，也就不怎么上战场了。”

“谁还不知道您威斯特法伦伯爵当年战神的风采？”瓜迪奥拉笑道，“文官如我，总是仰慕已久。”

瓜迪奥拉第一次见克洛普的时候，已是在克洛普的普鲁士首相任上，瓜迪奥拉做巴塞罗那公爵时，对这位从下级军官一路以战功升至军队统帅、功封伯爵的普鲁士首相当然有所耳闻，只是无论外交还是战场，两人都未曾在正式场合见过面。后来在巴伐利亚时，有关于普鲁士听闻了更多，才知道克洛普在三十余岁，正是如日中天，作为将领判断和指挥最成熟的年纪，却作为普鲁士首相与已至垂暮的国王一道，阻止了大大小小不少的战役发起——巴伐利亚对老对手的弃武从文颇多不解，瓜迪奥拉却觉这十分符合他与克洛普初见时对克洛普的认知。

“现在倒是不少人觉得，文官才应该是军队的统帅，更何况是您——放下武器的外交场合滴水不漏，走上战场的谋略当世无双。”

“我策划过战争，只是在巴塞罗那与巴伐利亚真正到战场上去的时候很少，但我确实不敢说自己懂战争——这世上有些人拿起武器用鲜血浇铸自己的功名，也有些人放下枪炮只因为看透了战争，你说是吧，伯爵阁下？”

克洛普对这番“放下屠刀立地成佛”式的赞美没有接话，而是笑道，“依我看，能打胜仗的自然懂得战争，何况是佩普你这样的常胜将军？你若是不懂，放眼全欧洲也没人敢说自己懂了。”

“好了好了，我们也许久没见，非得在这里互相夸到明早才算完吗？还是说点正事儿吧——有关切尔西公爵夫人那个晚宴？我就不必把菲尔叫下来问问情况吧？”

“我在路上问了他们一点东西，听说切尔西公爵夫人接到了一个消息，说是有不少人一直盯着这个晚宴，等待一个合适的时机闯入宴会控制所有人。”

“西伦敦的地界，真的有人敢闯切尔西公爵夫人的宴会？”瓜迪奥拉放下酒杯，“这怎么看都像是一个拙劣地解散宴会的尝试。”

“不仅是西伦敦，全伦敦的贵族差不多都在这里，完全可能有人恐惧他们的聚集，但若是这样，在斯坦福桥庄园附近放把火都比放这种似是而非的消息来得直接。”

“这太普鲁士了，尤尔根——我们换个思路，如果你收到这种有人可能强闯你举办的宴会的消息，你会怎样做？”

“藏起所有不能示人的东西。”克洛普喝了一口酒。

“如果我没有什么不能示人的东西的话，我想我不仅不急着解散宴会，甚至如果有人真的敢闯还想按住他们问个清楚。而如果我有，那么，混乱，他们想通过这消息扰乱这场晚宴。”

“真正的目的，不在宴会，而在宴会之外——切尔西公爵在哪里？”

“先生！”管家匆匆进来，“外面有人报信，说是切尔西公爵被抓住了。”

“被谁？”即使他们已然分析出了这样的场景，但实际动手之快，还是有些出乎两人的意料，瓜迪奥拉与克洛普对视了一眼，这件事的谋划与动手的果决，无论其背后站着的是谁，都不容小觑。

“不太确定，只是听说逮捕的谕令是由枢密院成文，女王陛下亲自签发的。”

若要逮捕切尔西公爵，确实并非等闲可以下令，只是如果幕后之人有能力做到沟通枢密院与女王，女王近侍或者枢密院的绅士们，这事情就又复杂难办了起来。

打探了一阵消息后，克洛普才带着一行人返回住所，此时已近午夜时分，而接连的大消息也必定使今晚的伦敦多有不眠。马车上，克洛普才来得及问亨德森，“切尔西公爵夫人这个晚宴究竟是为什么而办，除了给那几个孩子看看有没有眼缘之外的，你知道多少？”

“也许是全部。”亨德森答道。

拉拉纳看看亨德森，又看看克洛普，不知道这个晚宴究竟有什么不为人知的背景。

“有关Stevie——我很抱歉，真的，约翰和我与他很早相识也一直是好友，关于这件事，Hendo，你就不怀疑这根本不是个意外吗？”

兰帕德与他说话时，亨德森一行人刚到伦敦，兰帕德邀他来私下里秘密地来斯坦福桥庄园见面。

“当然——”亨德森脱口而出，但又不确定兰帕德与他这番话的意图，利物浦和切尔西两家同为英格兰贵族，彼此之间有交情也有摩擦，他要面对的并不一定是出于义愤的盟友，“利物浦有港口，海上风浪也不少见，也很难说。”

“别担心，无论是谁策划了这一切，他们总有心虚的时候，但我有个想法，正好我准备办个晚宴，也许是个机会。”

亨德森眼前一亮，“怎样的机会？”

“我打算为切尔西的孩子们办个晚宴，有适龄的孩子彼此可以看一看，也就是，全伦敦的贵族到时候都会聚在一起。在那时，可以放出切尔西要走河运把沉船打捞出来的遗物送到利物浦的消息，河运途径的地方多，看看到时候有谁盯着那艘船。实际上我这几天我安排人走海运把东西送到利物浦港，大约你回去就能见到了。约翰近来会在河岸旁看着，运的时候就是空船。”

“这当然是个好主意，多谢您。”

“那么，您知道切尔西公爵因何被逮捕吗？”

“准确的消息可能要到早晨，我听说的是，切尔西公爵涉嫌为爱尔兰人资助军火——这指控涉及到前些时日侦察到的爱尔兰人所策划的袭击曼彻斯特的事件？”

在听到这个消息之前，克洛普虽然觉得这晚宴蹊跷得很，却并未多往利物浦身上联想，问亨德森也多是想知道这晚宴亨德森有没有参与了一点——新册封的利物浦公爵夫妇总是要有一个和核心贵族圈打好交道的契机，这个晚宴从各种意义上都很合适——只是亨德森的话完全出乎他所料，结合这怎么看都虚无缥缈的罪名，克洛普心想，难道真正的问题出在“荣耀女王”号沉船的打捞结果上？

【5】

伦敦出了如此大的事之后，实在不宜久留，一行人便推掉了后来的宴会，提早回到了利物浦。因着路上克洛普便对亨德森提过，若是还能收到沉船遗物，就对着之前登船时的清单一一清点一下，载着遗物的船到达利物浦港口后，亨德森立即让人把东西搬到公爵府邸来。

不列颠出使法国派遣了包含两艘皇家海军军舰在内的船队，“荣耀女王”号是两艘海军军舰之一，也是出使船队的旗舰。据船队幸存者的描述，“荣耀女王”号先触礁后减速，后面跟着的两艘船为躲避旗舰减速转弯，却由于暗流区复杂的水流状况先后撞上了旗舰，导致了“荣耀女王”号更大规模的船体进水，这也是其沉没的主由。而后几艘船只也因类似的原因沉没，大约占了船队的一半。

事发后，伦敦方面派出了不少人力进行对沉船的打捞，切尔西是其中之一，只是他们打捞出后未曾经过相应负责打捞的组织者，直接运到了利物浦。亨德森被杰拉德一连几封信催着回利物浦后，杰拉德恰好去了伦敦觐见女王，而后就一直在伦敦等待使团组建以及出发，亨德森便一直没有见过杰拉德，只是听说了几句，杰拉德觐见女王时携带了一批珍宝进献女王，似乎又带走了一批。

利物浦对杰拉德带了多少东西随身有相应的存档清单，亨德森大致看过一眼，多数是各类奇珍异宝，与他听闻到的相符，如今两个箱子一开箱，各类金银珠宝更是晃花了眼。他叫来阿诺德、罗伯逊等几个年纪小的帮忙分拣东西，此时一个个已是看得目瞪口呆，拉拉纳在他身旁左看右看，最终只感叹了一句，“这箱子的防水性真好。”

“船上的东西，怎么也得考虑防水。”亨德森边说便把清单递给阿诺德让他们对着找东西。

“不对，Hendo，这个应当是给法国国王王后的礼物，又不可能只有这两箱子，大宗物件有放置的船舱，如果船不漏根本进不了水，这箱子在水里泡了几天了一点开裂的地方都没有，其实根本没必要有这么好的防水性？”

“那也有可能是防搬上岸的时候掉水里吧？”罗伯逊问道。

“掉水里当场就能捞起来，要不是翻船你还打算让东西在水里泡几天才捞？”阿诺德反驳。

“你当海水是不动的吗想捞就捞起来了？”

眼看两个人又要吵起来，拉拉纳立刻喊住了两人，“就当是有备无患吧，你们先对你们的清单。”

“Ads，我觉得你是对的，”亨德森沉吟道，“这个箱子防水的原因，应该是有人想从沉船里能把他们捞起来。”

几个孩子停下了动作，这毫无疑问地暗示“荣耀女王”号的沉没是一场彻头彻尾的阴谋而非意外。

“所以我们该查的是，这箱子——不管箱子本身还是里面的东西，是谁要求带上船的？”拉拉纳接着亨德森的话分析道。

“然后你们会发现，这几个箱子都是斯蒂文自己要求带的。”克洛普人未走过来，声音已先过来，罗伯逊和阿诺德恨不得要拉着克洛普给他俩评理，克洛普让他俩接着做事，先说道，“我在伦敦时听说了几句传闻，斯蒂文在伦敦时献给了女王陛下一批珠宝，其中之一，”克洛普停了一停，“是你册封时女王所戴的鸢尾耳环。而同时，斯蒂文向女王建议带了几箱子珠宝献给法国王后，想来就是这里了——清单上应该是有的。”

罗伯逊和阿诺德一起看着清单，“这里的可能不全，但确实是单独有一张珠宝单子。”阿诺德拾起最上面的一条项链，罗伯逊看了一眼，“应该是这个，红宝石嵌钻项链，还有一个配套的王冠名为‘火花’。”

“在这里。”阿诺德从下方翻了一顶王冠出来，银制的王冠以钻石镶出了玫瑰花型，玫瑰花的花瓣则由整块的红宝石雕成，一看便知是真正的精品。

“虽然可能是他建议带的，可是Stevie从哪儿得到这么几箱子珠宝？”亨德森转换了思路，“又或许是卖给他的，甚至是走私、或者其他不可告人的方式运走这批宝石却被Stevie截下，怀恨在心才在船上动手。”

“他又变不出来，总会能问到的。但是Hendo，”拉拉纳突然想起了什么，“还有一个问题是，‘荣耀女王’号是皇家海军的军舰，什么人才能对军舰动的了手？”

克洛普走到孩子们正在分拣珠宝的旁边，随手拿起一对戒指，“这个也有些年代了——但怎么会出现在这里呢？”他拿近了仔细看看，罗伯逊抬头看见克洛普盯着一对蓝宝石戒指，“老师？”

克洛普回过神来，“安迪，看看清单上是否有对戒指，名字叫做‘海洋’？”

“有，在这里，而且好像是一整套首饰——”

“应该还有一对郁金香胸针，一对金手镯。”

“找到了——这个镯子上的小狮子好可爱，”阿诺德把胸针和手镯放在一起，“但哪有这么配首饰的，一般的整套首饰不是应该像那里的王冠和项链一样，要是红宝石都是红宝石吗？”

“这套首饰之所以配套，并不是因为做的时候是按一对做的。当年，荷兰的威廉王子求娶普鲁士的索菲亚公主时，就是以这套首饰求娶的，这对蓝宝石戒指象征荷兰海军，狮子手镯象征荷兰陆军，郁金香胸针象征荷兰土地，其实还有一顶荷兰传王后的王冠，象征王权，这是腓特烈。威廉与索菲亚是当今荷兰国王的祖父母，这三样珠宝中，这对戒指随着他们的长女玛丽安娜公主嫁到普鲁士，手镯和胸针的所有者应当是如今荷兰的安娜王太后，怎么会出现在这里？”

“既然是这样，正规途径能买到这套珠宝的可能性确实不大，这样看来，走私或者偷盗的赃物被Stevie截住都有可能——”亨德森话说到一半，阿诺德一声惊叫打断了他，“怎么了，特伦特？”

“好沉——”罗伯逊此时已从特伦特手里拿过了那个金盒子，“我的手腕——”

“纯金首饰盒——”罗伯逊把首饰盒放到一边，“这里面是装了多少金子？”

“打开看看不就知道了？”阿诺德揉了揉手腕，两人一起观察首饰盒，然后发现了一个问题——

“这个首饰盒从哪儿打开？”

金色的首饰盒通体以月桂叶和金雀花装饰，浑然一体看不出丝毫锁、甚至盖子的位置，如果不是礼单上写首饰盒，这个东西可能会被当成一块漂亮的金砖。

“也或许就是个纯金盒子，那也是重的，先放下看看其他的。”左右也看不出什么长短，亨德森也就叫两人先撇下这个首饰盒。

接下来的东西也多是贵重的饰品，间或有克洛普认得的给大家讲几句背后的典故，清点了将近一天，才把两箱子数完，“这才不到1/5——这一整个礼单都是Stevie那艘船上的吗？”

“是，其他几艘也有自己的单子。”

几个孩子都已累到坐在地上，“我们这样查，会不会已经失了先机？如果有人想捞走里面的东西，完全可能不告诉我们捞起来了就拿走？”

“特伦特，安迪，你们明天先查查Stevie从哪里得到的这批珠宝，其他的等运到了再说。”克洛普安排道，“今天你们辛苦了，都回去休息吧，这两个箱子我安排人封存了。”

“但特伦特说得也有道理，这么找可能还是没什么结果。”他们走后只留下亨德森、拉拉纳与克洛普三人，亨德森叹了口气。

拉拉纳把手搭在亨德森的肩上，正要安慰他几句，克洛普先开口，“你想要什么结果呢，Hendo？”

晚饭过后亨德森见了几个人处理完了事情，一个人坐在书房里冥思苦想，拉拉纳给童年好友写完了回信，此时已快到深夜，拉拉纳问了一句亨德森在哪里，得知了还在书房想事情，便从男仆手中接过了托盘，走去了书房。

“在想事情？”

亨德森听到熟悉的声音回头，拉拉纳端着托盘进来，将水杯放在他的手边，“怎么过来了？”

“看看你是不是陷入什么想不出来的问题里——也许你需要我指点一下？”拉拉纳在他身旁坐下。

“我——”

亨德森看着拉拉纳，自他来到利物浦已有月余，开始时Stevie的死讯，克洛普带着遗嘱前来，这桩桩件件本已让他无所适从，猝然令他接受一个从未见过面的婚约对象、一个很可能相守终生的人，他不知应当以怎样的心态面对亚当。

可是亚当是不同的。在他年少的时候，他也曾像所有小小的少年一样幻想过自己未来的爱人，后来不知从什么时候起，这些年少时的绮思渐渐消失了，他在海军服役，也在不知不觉中变得越来越像一个人，那个坚定、沉稳、总是无声地把一切扛在自己肩上的人。

而后传来了那个人葬身大海的消息。

亚当是他为自己选定的“公爵夫人”，他来到利物浦后迅速和所有人熟悉了起来，在任何需要他作为“公爵夫人”出现的场合他都是大方、得体的，与他们一同探究沉船因由时也有自己的见解。而又不仅仅止于此，亚当见过他每一个彷徨无措的时刻，也是陪他度过那些面对或愤怒、或悲伤的人群时必须强迫自己冷静下来的时刻的人。

原来不知不觉间，是他一直在依赖着亚当。

“今天尤尔根问的那个问题，我突然有些拿不准了——如果Stevie的死不是个意外，我们已经失去了查清真相的先机；如果真的是个意外，我们所有做的事都是徒劳的；可是归根结底，Stevie都已经回不来了——我永远无法取代他。”

那是在此之前亨德森不曾对任何人说出的心里的秘密，在皇家海军的服役除了为了女王与国家，也是在为自己，为自己能一点一点接近一个心里的幻影。

十个人里大约有九个会在此时安慰一句，“你不是杰拉德，你没有必要成为他，只要做好你自己。”但是拉拉纳只是看着他，就像穿过一池湖水，看进了他的心底。

“你是桑德兰人，来利物浦很早，又在海军服役了这么久，你有试过驾着船去看看海的尽头在哪里吗？”

“在海军当然没有这样的机会，小时候也许想过？”

“我真的尝试过，大概在八岁还是九岁的时候，不过当然不是我自己驾船了。”拉拉纳陷入了回忆中，“我们在南海岸，大一点的孩子不想跟我们一起玩，我们就提早去‘霸占’他们租来的船，然后跟着他们一直往前走。

“然后——倒也没把船开到法国去，我们出发没多久，就走错路了，发现自己方向不对后，又想原路返回，最后兜兜转转的，上岸发现到了布莱顿。”

亨德森笑了出来，“海上走不对方向还是很危险的，在布莱顿回来也不错。”

“可那时候我就想，我还没真的走到海的尽头，什么都没看到，就又上岸了，我心里总是想着还想再这么没有目的地走一次。”

“但是人长大了，反而忘记了最早时候这样无畏的勇气了。”

拉拉纳点头同意，“另一个原因是，我妹妹娜塔莉长大了一点后，一直缠着我给她讲故事，然后我发现，她最爱听的似乎是这次失败的旅行。

“我也很奇怪，但是娜塔莉对我说，别的故事我总是喜欢强调我最后去了什么地方，买到了什么东西——我提到的大部分买回来后都送给了她，她熟得不能再熟了——可只有这一次，也许是结果不曾达到预期，我给她讲了许多在路上的事情，发现迷路以后我们怎么做的，怎么看着星星找方向，夜晚与白天大海的不同，那对她的吸引力，比我买来送她的东西要大的多。

“你才刚刚开始做，怎么去给有没有意义下定论呢？”

【6】

第二天一大早，拉拉纳看亨德森没有设么要紧的事，早早地把亨德森拉出了安菲尔德庄园，说要去外面走走。亨德森只当拉拉纳近来事情繁忙想放松一下，也便随着他出了庄园。

马车穿过利物浦的街道，亨德森略望了一眼马车外，“打算去哪里？”

“没有目的地，就这样走走——稍微慢一点走，靠近路旁边一点。”

马车的速度慢了下来，亨德森并非没有出过安菲尔德庄园，却也有许久未曾好好观察一下利物浦的街道。

“你知道我刚到利物浦的时候在想什么吗？”

“西北这地方太冷了？”

拉拉纳摇了摇头，“那时候整个街道总有一种怪异的感觉，然后我的马车避让突然冲进道上的孩子，所以停了一下，那个孩子没受伤但被吓哭了，然后我才明白那是什么感觉——整个城市，似乎都在等待着一个发泄的出口。”

亨德森若有所思，街边有流浪者唱起了新编的曲调，亨德森掀起帘子，声音更加清晰地传了进来，“是在唱Stevie当年在伦敦的时候，陪女王陛下打野鸭子，在自己受伤的情况下，保护女王击败了一伙刺杀者。”

“人们都会随着时间流逝，慢慢忘却那些痛苦回忆，但有些事情，每个人都会长长久久地记着。”

马车随着歌唱的流浪汉一路前行，间或路过往来的运送货物的马车，给孩童讲故事的母亲，最终走到了一间小小的教堂，拉拉纳示意马车停下，拉着亨德森走下了马车旁听。

_“我们因信仰而聚在一起，我们在上帝面前祈祷。”_

> 肯尼·达格利什牵着十岁的亨德森，那是他第一次来到利物浦，港口城市迎来送往的样子像极了他的家乡，这冲淡了一些他的思乡或是对未知的恐慌。
> 
> Stevie那时也很年轻，走过来摸了摸他的头，“乔丹？你的朋友们这么叫你吗？”
> 
> “他们叫我Hendo。”他仰起头答道。

_“让我们为故利物浦公爵祈祷，主啊，我们的上帝，让他在您永恒的应许之地上得到安眠。”_

> 亨德森回到利物浦时，杰拉德已经在伦敦有一段时间，他留给亨德森一封信写明了亟待处理的事件，亨德森忙的焦头烂额之中给杰拉德写了封回信，然后收到了几句鼓励和彼此都是公事繁忙，恐怕来不及在他出发前见面的话。
> 
> 那时亨德森怎会想到，这是他们最后一次书信对话。

_“让他的真诚与勇气为这座城市所铭记，指引利物浦的人们走出悲伤与痛苦。”_

> “Hendo，不好了！Stevie出事了——”
> 
> 他还记得那些声音，来自卡拉格，来自王宫派来致哀慰问的特使，来自向议会陈述沉船调查结果的官员，那些声音是他难以忘却的恨，也曾经在他的梦里久久地萦绕不去——
> 
> 直到后来另一个声音取代了它们，克洛普离开留给了两人第一个独处的时间，他与拉拉纳面对面却不知应当怎样开口，终是拉拉纳打破了僵局，“既然不管以后怎样我们都还是先了解一下彼此，给我讲一讲关于你的有意思的事情？”
> 
> “我确实是个无趣的人。”
> 
> “每个人都觉得自己无趣，但其实就像一本书，只要细读，总是有韵味的——”

_“让我们为利物浦公爵祈祷，因为他同样正直而坚忍……”_

“我想要一个真相，”站在教堂外，亨德森握住拉拉纳的手，“尤尔根问我想要什么结果——我想要真相，哪怕这个真相就是一个意外、一场完全没有幕后推手的事故，我也要给利物浦这座城市，给这里的人们一个交代。”

拉拉纳回握他的手，“其实我想，也许尤尔根想问的，就是你此刻的决心——”

“那你呢？”亨德森转向他，“亚当，这个交代是我的责任却不是你的，想来这几天你也看到了这里复杂又危险的情况，并且我知道你从来不想任由他人去摆布你的命运，或者离开你的家乡来到这个陌生的地方，也许现在太迟了，但我还是想想出一个办法——”

“你觉得我看到困难，看到危险，就会退缩吗？”拉拉纳半路截断了他的话，“我是不想让别人去摆布我的命运，可是你看，”拉拉纳随手抓了一把随身教堂前地上的草叶，一阵微风拂过，拉拉纳展开手掌，草叶四散飘来，“很多人怨恨大地的束缚，可最终被风吹得不知飘向何处不也是种任凭摆布？那里的花圃扎根在地上也可以开出自己的花，我从来没有想过会成为公爵夫人，但如果这里是我未来若干种可以选择的命运之一的话，至少在这里，我也实现了从前想过的，做一些有意义的事——”

看着亨德森被他这一段话说得茫然的神情，“我是说，留在这里是我主动的愿望，以及，你是我想要共度一生的人。”

然后他收获了一个，可能是他觉得最温暖的怀抱。

亨德森对于“西北这地方太冷了”的想法是对的，这里寒冷，还有随时可能出现的各种未知的意外，与他的家乡那明媚灿烂的海岸不同——但，温暖从来都是由人创造出来的，不是吗？

“这批宝物——我有印象，Stevie当时在查一宗走私案子，这批箱子是其中之一。不过说来也奇怪，那庄走私案子前后涉及缴获的东西并不少，Stevie当时只挑了这批箱子带去了伦敦。”罗伯逊与阿诺德先去问了卡拉格，卡拉格恰好对那批珍宝还有印象。

走私也在之前他们的讨论之中，因此卡拉格的解释并未让他们惊讶，罗伯逊想了想，问道，“这样的话，那Stevie当时查到的走私案子的主谋是谁？”

“利物浦是港口，进港出港的，哪能只有一家牵涉进这种案子里去？进了可以看看曼彻斯特的几家，远也有伦敦的，不过这批，Stevie好像念叨过一句，与女王陛下身边有些关系——？”卡拉格努力回想杰拉德的话，那段时日他一直在忙别的事，这批珠宝虽然看起来贵重，但说到底，走私的东西哪有不贵重的呢，他便也没有特别在意。

“会不会是和枢密院有关？”阿诺德灵光一现，“如果切尔西公爵的被抓牵涉到这批沉船打捞的话，那么抓他的人就有可能是走私这批珍宝的人？”

“虽然听起来疯狂但也不是不可能，你们可以回去看看，这批珍宝在Stevie送往伦敦之前应该有过库房存放，那就应该有相应的记录。”

顺着卡拉格给出的线索，两人回去查了库存的记档，奇怪的是，这批珠宝存入的时间是确定的，但此后的档案却好像莫名其妙失踪了一样。

“怎么会这样？”罗伯逊放下档案。

“我们还是问一问人，这事情绝对不止一个人经手。”阿诺德拉着罗伯逊去问档案记录时间中参与过清缴这批珠宝的人。

“哦是那批珠宝——公爵去伦敦时让我们销毁了一部分记录，来自枢密院的议长菲茨威廉伯爵。”

“所以大概事情很清楚了，Stevie查到了菲茨威廉伯爵走私的一批珠宝，然后就被他记恨，于是策划出了沉船案，来报复Stevie，以及拿回自己走私的珠宝——”罗伯逊把手里拿着的东西摔在地上，“自己走私珠宝，还敢用自己在枢密院的职权去害利物浦公爵，他们还把不把公理、把不把利物浦放在眼里了？”

阿诺德沉默不语，罗伯逊发泄完了靠在马车壁上，疑惑了起来，“可是为什么Stevie要让人销毁了珠宝的记档呢？”

“理性一点的想法可能是，Stevie和菲茨威廉伯爵有过某些交易。”阿诺德望向马车外的默西河，“可是你知道我有什么疯狂的想法吗Robbo？我总有种预感，Stevie不会死的，他一定好好地在某个地方看着我们，等我们为他查清真相——我不会就这样放弃的。”

“我陪你——”

“我俩回来了——”阿诺德和罗伯逊一起回到庄园，转来和正在商量正事的亨德森、拉拉纳以及克洛普打了声招呼，又一起勾肩搭背地回去。望着两人的背影，拉拉纳好奇了起来，“倒也难道这两个孩子不是边吵边进门了。”

“你就看着吧，他们两个迟早你情我愿地在一起。”亨德森抬头看了一眼，又低下头继续写着自己的东西。

“我不信。”

“要赌一赌吗？”

亨德森这一反问，拉拉纳又突然没底了起来，说是这两个孩子天天不知道为什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事都能吵起来，但又形影不离，和周围的孩子们里，也是两人最能一起做事，又玩在一起，万一哪天吵架吵出了什么爱情的火花，倒也未可知。

于是拉拉纳求助地看向克洛普，想听听克洛普的意见，克洛普放下茶杯，“Stevie的眼光确实独到，不是吗？”

【尾声】

“哈维·阿隆索勋爵来访。”这日亨德森和拉拉纳都不在安菲尔德庄园，卡拉格来送一些东西，阿诺德指挥人归档放好，管家来报信时，卡拉格起身，“Xabi来了？”阿诺德和罗伯逊跟在卡拉格身后。

“Xabi——”卡拉格快步走去，一席黑衣的阿隆索站在门口沉默地看着熟悉的庄园，见卡拉格过来，方才回过神来。

“卡拉？”阿隆索上前来，他犹豫了几次该说什么，却发现哪句都无法说出口，“我还是想回来看看。”

卡拉格拍了拍他的手，“我都知道。”他转过身来，向阿隆索介绍身后的两个孩子，“特伦特，安迪，Hendo他们两口子还没回来，这里就这两个小孩子当家。”

“阿隆索勋爵——我小时候见过您，和Stevie在一起，我至今都记得你们从伊斯坦布尔回来后，我从家里跑到街道上看你们——”

“你就少说两句吧——”罗伯逊打断了他，“您好勋爵，我叫安迪·罗伯逊，是——”罗伯逊下意识卡了一下，“是利物浦一定得有的苏格兰人！”

这话来自于近来阿诺德对他讲利物浦人是利物浦的灵魂，罗伯逊拿肯尼·达格利什爵士的举例自觉单薄，于是不吃不喝地在书房里查了一天的利物浦的历史寻找苏格兰人的踪迹——而此时阿隆索也抓住了这个重点，“苏格兰？”

罗伯逊骄傲地点头。

“没错，一定得有苏格兰人。”

得到前辈肯定后罗伯逊加倍热情了起来，“您进里面坐一坐吧。”

“不必了——我在法国还有公事，在这里只能停留今天一天，时间紧张，卡拉，你让这两个孩子给我引个路吧，我想去Stevie的墓地看一看。”

“你俩去吧？这儿有我呢。”

罗伯逊和阿诺德你看看我我看看你，也都同意了安排，先回去换件衣服再下来，两人走后阿隆索向卡拉格说道，“我出发前，迈克尔·欧文托我带句话回来。”

“迈克尔？哦对，他和大卫是在英驻法使馆，有什么事吗？”

“英驻法使馆参与协调了‘荣耀女王’号的打捞，其中他们发现，有人似乎借着打捞一直在找沉船上的东西，但现在还没有找到。”

“我听Hendo说起，这里也一直在清点现在打捞起来的东西，打捞工作似乎还没结束。”

“就怕他们会针对利物浦再出什么情况——卡拉，记得提醒他们千万警惕。”

“我会的。”

两个孩子还没有回来，阿隆索看向门外，轻轻叹了一口，“Stevie恐怕会怪我吧。”

“他爱你。”卡拉格略压低了些声音说道。

“调查的人说，由于沉船区域暗流特别复杂，所以打捞工作耗费时间极长，并且，至今所有沉船只打捞起不到十具遗骨。”在前往墓地的路上，阿诺德说道，“有关于Stevie，只打捞起了他的肩章和绶带，我们就将肩章绶带以及他的一套平常的礼服，葬在了这里——但也有可能，他根本没死，对吧？”

阿隆索没有接他的话，三人沉默地走到了墓前。大理石的石碑上刻着杰拉德的名字、头衔及生卒年月，阿隆索蹲下身，手扶在石碑的名字上，缓缓低语，“我来晚了。”

罗伯逊与阿诺德对视了一眼，然后低下了头，阿隆索接着说道，“收到你的信说想要这个，”他松开手，一个银色的小盒子落在了地上，“我原是想着等你到了巴黎，我们见面再给你的，可终究迟了一步，就让它在这里陪你吧。”

阿隆索起身，转到了墓碑之后，两个孩子跟在后面，只见阿隆索在墓碑后挖开了一个小坑，两人想要上去帮忙，阿隆索无声地制止了他们，自己把盒子埋进坑里，又撒上了土掩埋了起来。

走出了墓地，阿隆索看了看太阳，“倒也有些时间，你们再陪我去个地方吧。”

饶是阿诺德作为利物浦的孩子，也是从小在利物浦疯跑到大的，也不曾见过这座隐于山旁的古堡。古堡两面环水，一面靠山，唯一通向外界的通路外面都是密林，离民居远到罗伯逊直接问了出来，“这里是不是有什么吸血鬼之类的传说？要不为什么大家都离这么远？”

“据我所知，不仅有吸血鬼，还有断头的幽灵、尖叫的盲眼乌鸦，以及——”阿隆索扯开了面前横生的枝蔓，“杀人于无形的藤条。”

罗伯逊决定安静一会儿。

“Stevie和我买下这座古堡的时候，古堡的主人由于这里夜里形容为‘凄厉的惨叫’声而急于脱手。”三人穿过了密林，来到了古堡前，古堡四周各种杂草密布，只除了门口有一条自密林而来的小路还算干净，阿隆索拉了一下古堡的门环，是锁着的，“我们喜欢来到这里，不被人打扰。”

罗伯逊和阿诺德越听越觉得不对，两个人来到一个依山傍水鲜少人烟还有闹鬼传闻的古堡，除非——两人几乎一瞬间意识到阿隆索的含义，两人都是alpha，至少在英格兰，这是不被教廷和王权允许的禁忌之恋。

“我们走吧，”阿隆索摘下了一枝草叶贴身收好，“不要把这里告诉任何人。”


End file.
